W zaciszu komnat Kapitana Kuchiki
by Sakuja 3
Summary: Zbiór krótkich opowiadanek o Kapitanie i jego poruczniku. Co takiego dzieje się w odgrodzonej od niepowołanych gości posiadłości Kuchiki? Nie jest complete, chociaży by dlatego, że taki drobiazg w każdej chwili może przyjść do głowy
1. I - Owoc

**OWOC**

Obierasz owoc bardzo powoli, dzielisz go. Przez chwilę patrzysz na swoje dzieło z pewnym łakomym pożądaniem.  
Jesteś spragniony słodyczy i miękkości, nie możesz się oprzeć wyobrażaniu sobie smaku, jeszcze przed zakosztowaniem.

-Renji – on pojawia się znikąd, zabiera sobie jeden kawałek, tak po prostu. Przełykając ślinę, patrzysz jak powoli odgryza malutki fragment, ale pasjonuje cię co innego. Suniesz wzrokiem po małej kropelce soku, która powoli spływa po jego brodzie i szyi… właśnie ma zniknąć pod szatą.

Podrywasz się i przywierasz wargami do jego skóry. Nie zdajesz sobie sprawy z własnych czynów, a potem on łapie cię za włosy i szarpie, abyś uniósł głowę.  
Szykujesz się na reprymendę, motywujesz się do zniesienia ciosu w twarz, zamykasz powieki…  
Uderzenie i ból nie pojawiają się.

-Myślę, że to będzie słodsze – jego głos brzmi jak pieszczota, a miękkie wargi przywierają do twoich. Zatapiasz się w smaku owocu i jego ust. Oddajesz pocałunek zachłannie, chociaż to twój pierwszy raz i czujesz się tak samo przerażony, jak zachwycony.

-Kapitanie – szepczesz oszołomiony opierając głowę na jego torsie. Kiedy zrobiłeś się uległy? Kiedy tak ufnie przylgnąłeś do niego?

To nie jest istotne.  
On mocno trzyma cię przy sobie. Jest zaborczy, tak jakbyście byli razem.  
Wiesz, że jesteś tylko jego…


	2. II - Kara

**KARA**

Wchodzisz do jego gabinetu.  
Jesteś wzburzony, twoje ciało pali prawdziwy ogień. Chcesz zemścić się na tym, który obraził twoją przyjaciółkę i pragniesz równocześnie zapomnieć o wszystkim tym, co miało miejsce przed przekroczeniem tego progu. Chcesz całkowicie zatracić się w rozmowie ze swoim Kapitanem._  
_Siada w fotelu i rozkazuje ci zająć miejsce naprzeciw. Obserwujesz go chwilę. Jest idealny. Jego czarne włosy cicho szeleszczą, kiedy powoli się porusza aby wygodniej zająć miejsce. Widzisz dobrze, jak piękne są jego oczy. Ulegasz. Dajesz się omotać - już tylko on jest ważny... Reszta świata może się walić i palić, ale ty, nie zdołasz nawet wyjrzeć przez okno.

-Zasłużyłem na karę – mruczysz podchodząc do niego kocim krokiem i bezczelnie siadając na biurku. – Zachowałem się nie godnie, jak na twego porucznika – prowokujesz go, powoli pochylając się do przodu. Jeszcze nie było między wami nic ponad pocałunki, ale to nie ważne, bo ty go chcesz. Chcesz aby teraz dał ci więcej, niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej. Między tobą a nim jest już tylko kilka cali…

Wdychając zapach wiśni z oszołomieniem i zadowoleniem przyjmujesz jego nagły szturm na swoje wargi. Czujesz, że to będzie naprawdę przyzwoita kara.  
Nie pozwala ci przejąć kontroli, to on ją posiada.  
Wstaje i bez skrępowania popycha cię swoimi smukłymi dłońmi na biurko.  
Dokumenty upadają i znajdują schronienie na zimnej podłodze gabinetu. Wiesz, że to ty będziesz musiał posprzątać bałagan, ale to nie ważne.

Jego dłonie rozchylają poły twojego munduru, ale po chwili, w niecierpliwości, zdzierają go z ciebie. Patrzy na ciebie zachłannie, lustruje wzrokiem każdy cal twojego ciała.  
Znasz ten wzrok. Tylko on ma taki wzrok. Tylko wtedy, gdy jesteś przy nim. Tylko wtedy, gdy czas nagle należy tylko do was obu…  
Leżysz posłusznie, to kara. Musisz słuchać się swego kapitana, on jest twoim _panem._

-Poruczniku Abarai – mruczy przy twoim uchu, jego zimna dłoń sunie po twojej rozgrzanej skórze. Przez chwilę bawi się twoimi obojczykami, dotyka ich z zafascynowaniem, zaraz potem... jednak pochyla się. Jęczysz wyginając się, a jego wargi zaczynają śledzić zawiłe tatuaże na twojej skórze, wiesz, że już się nie sprzeciwisz.  
Wzdychasz i prężysz się.  
Jego dotyk doprowadza cię do szaleństwa, zapach uzależnia tak, jakby jego celem było całkowite obezwładnienie cię.  
Ale ty wiesz, że on tego nie lubi. To kara, ale nie pozwoli ci być sztywną, nieruchomą kłodą.  
Gwałtownie nabierasz tchu, jego zęby ściskają twój sutek , zawsze wiedziałeś, że kapitan ma w sobie pewną dozę sadyzmu.

-B… Byakuya – taichou! – wykrzykujesz czując jego zimne dłonie w miejscach, które należą tylko do niego, zresztą, tak samo jak całe twoje ciało.  
Kąsa twoją skórę, czasami lekko, czasami do krwi. Kara cię. Jego dotyk doprowadza cię do szału… Taki powolny, leniwy i zdecydowanie pchający cię ku granicy spełnienia.

Prężysz się pod nim, jęczysz, wyginasz się. Pragniesz uciec, kiedy obdarowuje twoją skórę ukąszeniami, ale równocześnie pożądasz tylko tego. Jego uwagi, satysfakcji…

Słuchasz, jak wzdycha i pomrukuje zatapiając się w twoim ciele.  
Powolne poruszenia i kołysania łączą wasze ciała w jedność i obdarowują was rozkoszą. Krzyczysz, a jego wargi zamykają twoje usta gwałtownymi pocałunkami.  
Przyspiesza…  
Wypełnia cię, coraz mocniej… coraz szybciej i gwałtowniej.  
Jedność… Tak, stajecie się jednością. Chociaż na chwilę, nie liczy się nic innego, tylko wy i wasze pożądanie.

Krzyczysz wyginając się w łuk i opadając nieruchomo na biurko, a on mruczy z satysfakcją, na chwilę, w przebłysku całkowitego rozleniwienia, układa głowę na twoim torsie. Mówi coś bardzo niespokojnym głosem, oddycha szybko i niespokojnie. Nie słyszysz niczego, zatopiony wciąż w jego smaku, zapachu i dotyku.

-Renji, nie pozwalam ci na wszczynanie bójek – mruczy, tylko tyle rozumiesz, bierzesz to za ogólny morał całej tej kary i jego poprzednich słów…

O tak…  
Czujesz, że pragniesz aby już wiecznie było właśnie tak. Abyście byli jednością, nawet jeśli tylko na krótkie ułamki sekund.

Bo tak jest idealnie.


	3. III - Zmęczenie

**ZMĘCZENIE**

Renji cicho podszedł do swojego kapitana. Tak powoli i ostrożnie, aby zmęczony mężczyzna go nie wyczuł.

-Pomogę ci się rozluźnić, Kapitanie – wyszeptał tuż przy jego uchu, układając dłonie na smukłych, ale dobrze umięśnionych ramionach. – Zaraz będzie ci dużo lepiej – obiecał, mimo drgnięcia bruneta i jego próby wstania.

-Co ty wyprawiasz? – zapytał opanowanym głosem, ale nie na porucznika takie numery. Renji znał swojego kapitana bardzo dobrze i wiedział, kiedy jego normalny, zimny głos to pic na wodę.

Nie zwracając uwagi na protest, zaczął bardzo powoli i zmysłowo masować ramiona i kark bruneta. Chociaż na początku szlachcic sobie radził, opanowywał się, zagryzał wargi… niestety, profesjonalnie wykonywany przez rudego masaż, nie pozwolił mu długo milczeć. Zamruczał cicho, rozluźniając się z zawahaniem i opierając o krzesło, aby poczuć więcej tego cudownego, życiodajnego dotyku. Zmęczenie wyciekało z niego jak woda z dziurawego kubka. Nie mógł się oprzeć swojemu porucznikowi.

-Lepiej? – spytał szeptem.

-Tak – burknął cicho, był zły na siebie. Pozwolił się podejść jak dzieciak! On, głowa rodu Kuchiki… uległ dotykowi silnych, męskich dłoni Renji'ego… Sapnął cicho odchylając się lekko. Chrzanić tytuł i wszystkie zasady etykiety… Ten masaż sprawiał, że czuł się… - Cudownie.

-Cieszy mnie to – o tak. Chciał słuchać pochwał Byakuyi już zawsze !


	4. IV - Uwolnione Uczucia

Aby nie było zastrzeżeń. "W zaciszu komnat Kapitana Kuchiki" to zbiór wielu historii łączących Kapitana szóstej dywizji i jego porucznika.  
Jeśli te historie będą od siebie zależne, zaznaczę to, ale w tej chwili, to po prostu kolejny oneshot.

Sakuja

* * *

**UWOLNIONE UCZUCIA**

Kapitan Byakuya Kuchiki siedział przy biurku i nerwowo bębnił palcami w blat. Nie to, żeby się martwił o swojego porucznika, który miał wrócić z Karakury za kilka godzin. On po prostu… on…  
Warknął coś pod nosem sfrustrowany.  
Gdyby tylko nie był głową rodu, wtedy mógłby swobodnie kręcić się po gabinecie w panice i zastanawiać się, czy z Abarai'em jest wszystko w porządku! Gdyby tylko nie był…  
Czuł ogromne zmęczenie.  
Ukrywanie emocji przed wszystkimi, cały czas, na okrągło, nawet w środku nocy, jeśli ktoś ośmieliłby się wyrwać go ze snu. Oczywiście, jeszcze nikt się nie ośmielił budzić go czy nawiedzać w sypialni. Każdy obawiał się wściekłości zimnego, bezdusznego Kapiana Kuchiki. Każdy... poza nim.  
Jęknął cicho próbując się opanować. Nie mógł przecież rzucić się na porucznika, z ulgą, że ten wrócił i w najbliższym czasie będzie cały czas przy nim. Nie mógł!  
A może tak właściwie… Co by się stało, gdyby...

Podniósł się do pionu zdając sobie z czegoś sprawę.  
Odcinał się od wszystkich, ignorował ich, ukrywał swoje emocje i uczucia, nie raz odcinał część swojego zdania, aby nikt nie oskarżył go o urażanie dumy rodu.  
Jak marionetka przez lata robił wszystko, aby się opanowywać, bo to przecież "Nie wypada głowie rodu". Ale do cholery! Jego dziadek wprawdzie ukrywał uczucia, ale nie przy nim i nie przy swoich bliskich. Ignorowali swoje emocje tylko przy podwładnych, tylko przy innych kapitanach, tylko przy wrogach.  
A gdyby tak… pozwolić Abarai'owi się poznać? Tylko jemu jedynemu, tak, żeby ktoś wiedział, ktoś mógł go zrozumieć… Ktoś bliski i zaufany… Renji.  
Przełknął ślinę i spojrzał w stronę lustra, z trudem wygiął wargi w uśmiechu. Nie robił tego od dnia, w którym stracił swoją ukochaną.

_Wyglądam nawet nieźle…_

Ocenił z lekkim zadowoleniem. Hisana na pewno byłaby dumna wiedząc, że postanowił w końcu wziąć się w garść i poszukać szczęścia.  
Na próbę zrobił jeszcze kilka innych min i z prawdziwym samozadowoleniem uznał, że z emocjami całkiem mu do twarzy.  
Rozległ się cichy trzask klamki, kiedy ktoś na nią nacisnął. Byakuya odetchnął po raz ostatni, wystarczyło mu bardzo niespokojne reiatsu, aby zidentyfikował swojego gościa. Odepchnął ostatnie wątpliwości i…

* * *

-Kapitanie –wszedł do gabinetu, zamknął drzwi i pochwalił swój refleks, ponieważ zdołał złapać rzucającego mu się na szyję bruneta. Stał jak skamieniały obejmując drżącymi dłońmi faceta swoich marzeń. – Kkapitanie… dobrze się czujesz? – wyjąkał zdezorientowany. Nawet w najśmielszych snach nie wyobrażał sobie czegoś takiego. A miał naprawdę bardzo bujną wyobraźnię.

Jęknął, kiedy smukła i dość drobna, jak na mężczyznę pokroju Byakuyi, dłoń chwyciła go za podbródek. Uchylił wargi z wrażenia na widok rumieńców na twarzy kapitana i jego nietypowego, pełnego uczuć spojrzenia.  
Wykorzystał to. Tak. Ciemnooki wykorzystał tę chwilę jego rozproszenia i przylgnął do jego ust swoimi miękkimi wargami. Przymknął powieki poddając się pocałunkowi i odwzajemniając go delikatnie. Nie mógł w to uwierzyć. Kapitan szóstej dywizji, Byakuya Kuchiki, spoczywał w jego ramionach, przylegał do jego ciała i wargami miażdżył jego usta.

_Najszczęśliwszy dzień mojego życia…_

* * *

Powoli zaczął prowadzić mężczyznę do kanapy, popchnął go na nią z całą siłą, jaką zdołał z siebie wydobyć i usiadł mu na kolanach. Czuł się tak, jakby właśnie rozbijał dumę swojego rodu w drobny mak i… Czuł się z tym naprawdę, nad wyraz dobrze!

Pochylił się i ułożył głowę na ramieniu porucznika. Nie obawiał się, że za kilka minut całe Soul Society obiegnie plotka „Kapitan Kuchiki molestuje podwładnych". Bo Abarai nie zrobiłby mu czegoś takiego. To była właśnie ta jedyna osoba, której ufał. Jedyna osoba, która zawsze była gotowa stanąć u jego boku do walki, nigdy nie wątpiła w jego postępowanie… Jedyna osoba, która nie znając jego emocji, była w stanie odkryć, że jest samotny… I jakimś cudem wiedzieć, że uwielbia ludzkie czekoladki z wiśniami… To ostatnie akurat, było bardzo zastanawiające.

-Kapitanie – odezwał się cicho, delikatnie zaczął przeczesywać jego czarne włosy palcami. Nie miał żadnego potwierdzenia, ale czuł, że kapitan nic mu nie zrobi.

-Hmm? – mruknął cicho i wtulił nos w zagłębienie jego szyi.

-Kapitanie, cieszę się, że to przede mną się otworzyłeś – szepnął, bał się odezwać głośniej, aby nie zburzyć tej łagodnej, idealnej chwili, w której był tak blisko Kuchiki'ego.

* * *

Uśmiechnął się bardzo delikatnie i ułożył głowę wygodniej na jego ramieniu. Tak właściwie. To całe okazywanie emocji i uczuć było bardzo przyjemne. Oczywiście, przyjemne, bo to porucznik, który męczył go w snach i na jawie był tym, przed którym się otworzył.  
Mruknął przymykając powieki, sposób, w jaki Renji gładził go po głowie... to było takie usypiające.


	5. V - Zmysły

**SMAK  
**

* * *

Patrzysz na jego wargi nie bez powodu. Po prostu, nie możesz się oprzeć samemu sobie.  
Jak smakują? Znasz ich smak na pamięć, ale wciąż o tym myślisz.  
Gdy już zakończysz pracę, podejdziesz do niego i pochylisz się, złożysz na jego wargach pocałunek.  
Znów zakosztujesz upragnionej przez siebie słodyczy jego ust. 

* * *

**ZAPACH**

* * *

Pochylasz się i bardzo powoli, przesuwasz nosem po jego szyi. Wzdychasz i mrużysz oczy jak kot, wydajesz z siebie specyficzny jęk zadowolenia.  
Jego skóra ma tak charakterystyczny zapach. Wiśnie. O właśnie tak, pachnie nimi, bo przebywa niemal wciąż, tylko z tobą.  
A ty uwielbiasz wiśnie i uwielbiasz jego wiśniowy zapach. 

* * *

**DOTYK**

* * *

Pozwalasz, aby wziął cię na ręce i zaniósł do sypialni. Pracowałeś całą ostatnią dobę. Ale nagroda za wysiłek jest tego warta.  
Silnymi dłońmi, twój porucznik, przyciska cię do swojego ciała. Ten dotyk przyprawia cię o dreszcze zachwytu. Pomrukujesz, kiedy ostrożnie zdejmuje twój mundur. Ten dotyk działa na ciebie, jak narkotyk.

* * *

**WZROK  
**

* * *

Patrzysz w jego stronę. Jest uroczy, kiedy tak bardzo usiłuje skupić się na nudnej pracy. Mruży oczy, mordując wzrokiem dokumenty. Jego szkarłatne włosy, wymykają się bezczelnie spod samozwańczej władzy, jakiejś taniej frotki. Na skórze widnieją pociągające cię, wyraźne tatuaże. Jak zawsze, chociażbyś się starał, nie możesz oderwać od niego wzroku. 

* * *

**SŁUCH**

* * *

Chrapanie. Zawsze irytuje ciebie czyjeś zasypianie w pracy, ale nie kiedy to on zasypia. Renji. Jest taki uparty i często pracuje nocami, aby cię zadowolić.  
Uśmiechasz się słysząc, jak cicho pomrukuje i posapuje przez sen. Jego głos brzmi przyjemnie, nawet w takiej sytuacji.  
Kojąca melodia jego pochrapywania jest bardzo urocza.


	6. VI - Ciągotki (cz 1)

Hejcio,  
tak więc. Tym razem wszystko oczami Renji'ego, zbiór krótkich historyjek o ciągotkach kapitana Kuchiki'ego (pierwsza część). Przewiduję w sumie trzy rozdziały pod wspólnym tytułem - "Ciągotki". Mam nadzieję, że wszystkie wam się spodobają :)

Jak zawsze, proszę o szczere opinie.  
Sakuja

* * *

**CIĄGOTKI (cz. 1)**

* * *

**Wiśnie**

* * *

Kapitan lubi wiśnie. Uwielbia ich kształt i kolor, nie potrafi się oprzeć pokusie smakowania ich, jedna po drugiej. To obezwładniające, patrzeć, jak powoli unosi owoc i delikatnie wkłada do ust… Nie można się powstrzymać, przed wpatrywaniem się w niego.  
Robi to tak… specyficznie, inaczej, w pociągający sposób. Powoli i z jakimś namaszczeniem zjada wiśnie. O tak. Delektuje się każdym kolejnym kęsem. Przymyka powieki, wygina wargi w delikatnym uśmiechu, kiedy nie ma nikogo podejrzanego, zdarza mu się mruczeć i lekko się rumienić.  
Jak on może jeść zwykłe wiśnie w taki pobudzający sposób?  
Niemal nie można oderwać wzroku od jego miękkich ust, kiedy zamykają się, ukrywając słodki skarb, beztrosko ułożony na języku.

* * *

**Miód  
**

* * *

Miód. On uwielbia wyjadać miód kwiatowy prosto ze słoiczka. Zanurza w pięknej substancji, koloru złota, łyżeczkę i powoli unosi ją. Mieniąca się w blasku słońca stróżka ciągnie się, łącząc słoiczek z łyżeczką, a potem z jego ustami. Delikatnie oblizuje językiem srebrny sztuciec, najczęściej zamyka oczy, robi to tak powoli, z zafascynowaniem. W takich chwilach zaczynam być zazdrosny. Tak, pożera mnie zazdrość kierowana ku cholernemu dodatkowi do herbat, chleba z masłem i ciastek.

Ale jakże miałbym się oprzeć, widząc kapitana, jak dziecko, oblepionego złocistą, lepką słodyczą, od ust aż po dłonie. JAK?!

* * *

**Origami**

* * *

Origami. Uwielbia orgiami. Nie ważne, czy w środku nocy, czy bladym świtem. Potrafi je robić, nawet z zamkniętymi oczami.  
Jego dłonie są tak precyzyjne, gdy składa delikatny papier, uwzględniając każdy, najmniejszy element. Zastanawiam się, jak on to robi? Jest opanowany, spokojny i przez niego mamy w jednej z szaf kolekcje papierowych żurawi i innych bibelotów. Dobrze, że to wszystko da się jakoś opchnąć na co rocznym festiwalu dzieł ręcznych, który wywalczyło Stowarzyszenie Kobiet Shinigami... Gdyby nie one, zapewne posiadłość Kuchiki i baraki oddziału, pełne byłyby papierowych, miniaturowych dzieł sztuki, których tworzenie, sprawia mu tyle przyjemności.  
Wygląda na w pełni rozluźnionego, kiedy tak pieści papier swoimi dłońmi, zmieniając jego kształt. To sprawia, że nie mogę się na niczym innym, poza nim, skupić!

* * *

**Karpie Koi**

* * *

Zabawnie jest patrzeć, jak karmi swoje rybki. Te jego karpie Koi poradziłyby sobie ze spokojem w ogromnym jeziorze, ale on trzyma je w stawie i co dnia daje im pokarm. Chyba jest w pewnym sensie uzależniony od ich obecności… w jakiś dziwny sposób, którego nie ogarniam, o nie też bywam zazdrosny.

Kiedy się pokłócimy, on idzie nad staw i karmi te swoje przeklęte pupilki, a ja zostaję sam. To nie przyjemne, nie wygodne, to wkurzające.  
Ale wygląda przy tym… fascynująco.  
Wyprostowany jak struna, ale leciutko pochylający głowę, nie zwracający uwagi na to, jak wiatr pociąga jego szal, próbując go zabrać i jak jego włosy szeleszczą cicho, unosząc się odrobinę w niespotykany sposób. Nie reaguje na nic innego, poza tą swoją specyficzną strefą ukojenia.  
Pamiętam, że kiedyś jeden z karpi zniknął. Chyba pierwszy raz w życiu, ktoś mnie ciągnął za rękaw bliski rozpaczy… Pierwszy i jak dotąd ostatni.  
Może namówię kogoś, niech mu zwinie drugą rybkę? Nie… lepiej nie. Jakby się dowiedział, wyglądałby zapewne jak ucieleśnienie szybkiej śmierci, a tę postać wolę widzieć skierowaną przeciwko wszystkim, ale nie sobie samemu.  
Wolę, patrzeć jak karmi rybki niż zostać ich kolejnym posiłkiem. O tak, to dużo bezpieczniejsze.


	7. VII - Ciągotki (cz 2)

Mam nadzieję, że wam się spodoba. Jest napisane trochę inaczej niż pierwsza część, liczę jednak na to, że utrzymałam poziom.

Sakuja

* * *

**CIĄGOTKI (cz, 2)**

* * *

**Historia Kawy i herbaty**

* * *

Obserwowanie go na co dzień, jest fascynujące i pociągające, ale… Patrzenie jak robi kawę czy herbatę, to niczym podziwianie najznamienitszego spektaklu, z udziałem najznakomitszych aktorów.  
Najpierw staje lekko na palcach i sięga do wyższej półki po kubki, dwa. Nawet jeśli nie ma mnie w pobliżu, zawsze robi napój także dla mnie.  
Zawsze o mnie myśli, to sprawia mi przyjemność, mój kapitan o mnie pamięta.

Nalewa do czajnika wodę, robi to starannie, skupia się zawsze na tej czynności, z maniackim uporem próbuje nie rozlać nawet kropli. To się nigdy nie udaje. Zawsze coś się rozleje, chociaż on usilnie próbuje to szybko zetrzeć i zamaskować.  
Przy aneksie kuchennym trzyma ściereczkę wyszywaną w kwiaty wiśni, wyciera nią wszystko. Każdy kubek przeciera po sto razy, czajnik tak samo, wszystko stara się robić perfekcyjnie.

Kiedy parzy kawę, skupia się na każdym ziarenku, które wrzuca do kubków. Dosłownie. Powoli, tymi smukłymi palcami, przesuwa po blacie, ostrożnie wybierając łyżeczką małe ilości ziaren kawy, nie chce rozsypać nawet najmniejszego ziarnka. To fascynujące. Akurat tutaj, zawsze wygrywa.  
Herbatę szykował podobnie, ale przebłagałem go i zakupiliśmy do oddziału normalną herbatę w normalnych torebeczkach, dzięki czemu już nie wyszukuje, chyba dla zabawy, tych liści ziół (mięty, melisy, herbaty), które podobają mu się najbardziej. To zawsze trwało wieki. Wybierał po siedem liści na kubek, zawsze tracąc ponad pół godziny, na jeden.

Dosłownie tuż, przed zagotowaniem się wody, dodaje miód. W gabinecie kapitana nie ma cukru, cukier nie istnieje – tylko miód. Miód, albo nic.  
W tym momencie jestem czasami zazdrosny. Nabiera złocistą substancję na łyżeczkę, często przy okazji bierze do ust małą porcję, przymyka powieki i pomrukuje.  
Podjada, chociaż prędzej przyznałby się do naszego związku, niż do swojego nawyku pałaszowania słodkości.

W końcu zalewa herbatę bądź kawę wrzącą wodą, miesza łyżeczką i ewentualnie dolewa mleka.  
Biorąc pod uwagę, jak bardzo angażuje się w szykowanie napojów, to aż szokujące, że po piętnastu minutach stawia dwa kubki na biurku. Oba wypełnione ambrozją, którą stworzyły jego delikatne dłonie.

Patrzę na niego, co dziennie, kiedy unosi kubek i z niejaką fascynacją kołysze dłońmi, obserwuje przez chwilę napój, zapewne przypominający kawowe lub herbaciane morze, na którym pojawiają się delikatne fale.  
Mruży powieki przysuwając naczynie do ust i pijąc ostrożnie, aby się nie poparzyć. Małymi łyczkami, delektując się najdrobniejszą porcją wykonanego przez siebie dzieła.

Nigdy nie potrafię oderwać wzroku od mojego kapitana, kiedy zachowuje się w taki sposób, kiedy robi coś takiego. Zawsze w końcu ulegam, podchodzę, pochylam się do niego, bo przeważnie siedzi przy biurku i ostrożnie zabieram mu kubek. Chociaż robię to co dziennie, on wciąż ma odrobinę zdziwienia w oczach.  
Schylam się jeszcze niżej i łączę nasze wargi w miękkim, leciutkim pocałunku. Takim drobnym, czułym, zawsze szczerym. To jak moje podziękowanie.

Nigdy nie potrafię mu odmówić, kiedy uchyla wargi w swój specyficzny sposób i łagodnym głosem proponuje mi kawę lub herbatę.


	8. VIII - Małpa Chwytająca Księżyc

**Alys - **to dla ciebie, żeby nie było już wątpliwości, czy widzę komentarze i tak dalej. 

To krótka historia, w której małpa i księżyc pojawiają się wielokrotnie, co chyba źle brzmi, ale musiałam ją dodać.

Sakuja

* * *

**MAŁPA CHWYTAJĄCA KSIĘŻYC**

* * *

To był ułamek sekundy. Cały we krwi skoczyłeś ku mnie i… tak niespodziewanie, twe ostrze zraniło moje ciało.  
Porównałem cię do małpy z legendy, która chciała schwytać księżyc - mnie. Dokładnie tak wyglądałeś wtedy.  
Jak małpa chcąca pochwycić księżyc.

Różnica poziomów. To właśnie dzieliło nas od samego początku naszej „znajomości".

Gratuluję ci, Renji…  
To oburzające, wszak będąc porucznikiem ośmieliłeś się zaatakować swego kapitana, ale…  
Zdołałeś przekroczyć różnicę poziomów.

Jako małpa – zdołałeś schwytać księżyc.


End file.
